1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting operations of a power storage device and related power storage device, and more particularly, to a method and related power storage device for detecting malfunction of the power storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A power storage device (e.g. rechargeable battery) is a device capable of iteratively being charged and discharged, and commonly used in portable products, such as mobile phone and personal digital assistant (PDA). In addition, the power storage device can instantly provide backup power and prevent the related system from malfunction due to power outage. Thus, the power storage device is commonly used in a backup power system (e.g. uninterruptible power supply, and battery backup unit).
For example, a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) system combines multiple hard disks into one logic partition, and is regarded as a single hard disk for operation system. Therefore, when system power is off, RAID must store related configurations or temporary (unwritten) data in a memory module to ensure that RAID works well when the system restarts. In order to enhance operating efficiency, the memory module is a volatile memory such as random access memory (RAM). Since data stored in the volatile memory is erased due to power outage, RAID has to provide power for the memory module via an extra power storage device (e.g. Battery Backup Unit) when system stops providing power due to shutdown or other factors, for example, blackout.
Thus, through a rechargeable power storage device, RAID ensures that the memory module can keep data and maintain operation well when power outage occurs. However, according to the prior art, the power storage device only possesses rechargeable function without any malfunction detection performed. In other words, once malfunction occurs on the power storage device while the user is not aware of the malfunction, RAID will be out of function because of power outage.
In short, according to the prior art, the power storage device only possesses rechargeable function without any malfunction detection performed. This could cause the related system malfunctioned.